gal_comfandomcom-20200214-history
Keila Deltain Qel-Vorn
Biography Birth Keila Skylar Deltain was born to Aleria Deltain and Richard Deltain at Coronet Galactic Hospital in Coronet City on Corellia around 3,969 BBY. It was a dark time for both the Jedi and Repubic, a war broke out between the Darkmyre Empire and the Republic. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father took him with her back to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. She was raised on Ossus by several Jedi, and kept under the watchful eye of her father during her early years. At the age of 5, her father accepted a mission from the Jedi Council to go to Talis Colony on Selonia to settle some differences between rival tribes. After he accepted the mission and arrived on Selonia the colony was attacked by the Sith Order. Despite evacuating over half the colony, it was soon overrun with Sith Troopers who eventually cut her father down in a spray of blaster fire while he was protecting his daughter. Although official reports do not state what occured afterwards, having been classified as demolitions and booby traps setup by the locals, a tremor through the Force could be felt and Keila was the center of it. Keila had accessed the deep recesses of her mind, unlocking barrier after barrier that required normal force sensitive individuals to train for many years to unlock. That same power was laced with the dark side and Keila pulled forth an immense power that was similar to an explosion and sent it outwards, killing the Sith Troopers who were approaching her. Younger Years After her father's death, Keila was taken to the Deltain Estates on Corellia and kept under the watchful eye of Seria Kelrath, a senior advisor to her grandfather's shipping and technology conglomerate, XeroCorp Technologies. After several years of learning various customs and the ways of Corellian high society, Keila decided her life was lacking something. At the age of 8, she began to wander around the repair yard for the shipping facilities and learn about Starships and how they worked. A few years had passed and Keila began to wonder about how piloting was, so Seria took her for her first flying lesson at the age of 11. By the time she was 13 years old, Keila had owned and operated her own starship. She began running small cargo for her grandfathers company, eventually working her way up to bigger and better things. Her grandfathers company soon folded and Keila decided it was time to move on. At the age of 16 is when she began smuggling spice and weapons for Gorbo the Hutt..and sometimes catching small bounties, competeing with Greebo the Wicked..a Rodian thug. The money was coming in and life was good, but soon that would all come to an end. Dark Times A year after she had begun smuggling for Gorbo, Keila found herself in a world of trouble. During one of her routine runs from Kessel to Nal Hutta, she was ambushed by pirates who not only stole her cargo but her ship as well. The pirates suggested they use her for ransom, but the Captain decided otherwise and sent her to Nal Hutta on public transportation. Immmediately following her arrival to Nal Hutta, she was picked up by Gorbo's thugs who took no mercy on the young teen. After Gorbo decided it was best for her to pay off her debt with daily beatings and dancing, and Gorbo specified that no scars or mutiliation would occur..Keila knew she was finished. She was branded as a slave and a dancer by the Gorbo on her right arm, the brand is a tribal looking tattoo which extends from her left wrist up to her elbow. One day hope came through a dream she had, of her father. He gave her instructions and details about what would happen the next day, although Keila remained skeptical..she had a gut feeling it was true. During one of her beatings by Greebo, one of Gorbo's Rodian lackies, Keila managed to catch him off guard and overpower him. Unable to disguise herself properly, Keila smuggled herself onto a Republic transport, where she was discovered by a young Lieutenant who took her in. His name was Orion "Grim" Batol, a very skilled pilot with the Republic Starfighter Corp. He allowed her safe passage to Coruscant and spoke to her briefly about joining the Republic, noting her various skills could come in hand in the war against the Empire. Joining the Republic Keila joined the Republic as a Commissioned 2nd LT and during the selection of her job, she insisted she become part of the Special Operations Division of the Republic. Having become the top of her graduating class, Keila was issued a waiver to allow her to become apart of the Special Operations division, it was a short time after her tremendous success through the Selection phase that women would be fully allowed to operate as SpecOps soldiers out in the open. Keila excelled in her field and was promoted shortly after her first tour was complete to 1st LT. She had recieved no complaints from her subordinates, most of which were male and was recommended for various awards for Valor and Courage. Her record remained clear throughout her second tour, no mission came up failed without a legitimate reason and nothing looked to be going wrong, but appearances could be decieving and Keila learned this the hard way on Bastion. The initial mission was to sabotage resources and shipyards for the Darkmyre Empire, but a security leak within Keila's team exposed their position and their mission. Upon arrival at Bastion under the guise of a refugee frigate, they were ambushed and captured by the Empire. All but two members of her team were killed in action, and the evidence of their existence was virtually erased from both the Imperial and Republic databases. Betrayal Keila had been betrayed by her right hand man, Sevan Doir. Sevan had been spying for the Empire over the duration of his career and had changed over to SpecOps in order to sabotage missions directed at the Empire. He had been hand selected by Keila during the team building process and ended up being her downfall. Keila was taken from planet to planet, unable to keep track of her current location until she was to Dathomir, where the infamous Imperial prison was located. For 6 months Keila was subjected to torture, mental manipulation and various techniques to gain information from her. Although in the end Keila resisted most of their means, the reverse psychological effects began to wear on her. At the end of her 9 month stint as an Imperial POW, Keila began to believe what the Empire believe and soon at the request of the High Inquistor, was given a position within the Empire as an Assassin and Bodyguard. There came a time or two during her brief employment with the Empire where Keila questioned what the Empire's true intentions were and she was swiftly corrected by both the Emperor himself and the Dark Lord of the Sith. Keila learned of her betrayal from her vast resources and was able to find Sevan Doir and engaged him in single combat, unfortunately Sevan tripped during their fight and fell into the cityscape below on Nar Shaddaa. Despite the feeling of guilt that nagged at her, Keila continued her reign of terror and chaos. During her adventures, Keila managed to run several dozen picket lines established by both the Corporation and the Republic and take with her many different classes of ships. Although the monetary value of damage in which she caused was high, the Republic still sought to recover her due to many abilities she possessed. The Republic dispatched Jedi Master Jecht Qel-Vorn to find and capture Keila and help her back to the good side of the war. Although he had tried many times, and even when Keila was freed out of his grip on Aarggonar, he was not successful until Corellia. The time came where Keila's beliefs and faith in the Empire waned and she questioned again the people she worked for. This time they had enough of her questioning and exiled her from the Empire. Gorbo the Hutt found out of this news and decided it was time for his previous pet, to serve the last bit of her punishment for failure. He followed her from Aargonnar and murdered a CorSec guard; ambushed Keila using his thugs and placed her at the scene of the crime and framed her for murder. It wasn't but a short amount of time before Keila was captured by CorSec and awaited trial for murder. Keila maintained her innocence but was unable to convince Corporation Authorities, despite records that indicated she was not on planet at the time. Redemption Keila was eventually discovered by Jecht Qel-Vorn, a Jedi Master who had been following her trail for quite some time. After a brief discussion about where her future was leading her, he managed to convince her to join the Jedi and follow her true destiny. Soon after her intial conversation with Jecht, she began her training as a Jedi Padawan. Keila proved to be a quick learner and continued to train as a Jedi under Jecht for many months. She oversaw various missions with Jecht and even discovered information on the secret organization known as The Enclave, which was currently seeking her capture for asking too many questions. Eventually the conspiracy caught up with her and the Council ordered Keila be put on house arrest and remain on Ossus until further investigation could be completed on her findings with the Enclave. At the time, despite what High Master Benedict Ardunis had ordered, Keila continued to pull secret missions for the Jedi and the Republic, and continued to expand her knowledge of the Force. Marriage and Defying the Council Roughly a couple years after Keila and Jecht began to train together, they discovered they had feelings for one and another. Knowing full well the consequences for their actions, Keila and Jecht married on Corellia in a private ceremony with only his mother and father as witnesses Leaving the Order and Re-Joining the Cause FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE! Death FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE! Legacy FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT, THIS IS A TEST OF SPACING AND POSITION! ANTICIPATED! PATIENCE!FILLER TEXT, FILLER TEXT! Relevant Information Family *Corneilius Maxwell Tonn - Grandfather/Missing * Aleria Tonn Deltain - Mother/Deceased *Richard Deltain - Father/Deceased *Loran Qel-Vorn - Father-in-Law *Miko Qel-Vorn - Mother-in-Law *Jecht Qel-Vorn - Husband *Niko Qel-Vorn - Brother-in-Law * Aaralyn Meredith Qel-Vorn(Deltain) - Daughter (Twin to Jo'ran) *Jo'ran Qel-Vorn - Son (Twin to Aaralyn) *Reiott Qel-Vorn - Son *Kyaz Qel-Vorn - Son Personality and Traits *''"That girl sure can fly.."'' - Lance Stardust refering to Keila. *''"The way she handles those lightsabers..is flawless and unbelievable.."'' - Jedi Master Jecht Qel-Vorn Keila was known for being more like her father than her mother, exhibiting an aptitude for mechanics and piloting, as well as demonstrating some of Rick's more impulsive and stubborn characteristics. She was easily frustrated, but was good at thinking on her feet, and dedicated to what she started. Keila never understood the reasons behind her mother’s death despite her father explaining it was the way of life. By the time of the peak of the Great Sith War, Keila was both skilled in the Force and an excellent pilot. However, the heavy loss of life during the war hardened her, and in her grief and anger following the loss of many friends, she was nearly consumed by her emotions. Her lightsaber technique was described by her peers as cool and measured, never wasting any unnecessary effort. Keila was known for taking bold actions, often going farther in her prosecution of the war than the "official" Jedi position and sometimes strayed from more orthodox Jedi doctrines. Throughout the war, she was known for being a hard worker dedicated to the cause, and for pushing those around her to excel as well. Inside, the losses of comrades affected her, and she confided that she knew her number was coming up soon, and that she expected to die in the war. Her armored exterior and purposeful distancing from others around her served to disguise the numerous emotional hurts, grief, and scars she bore. Starships *Sunrider - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship Acclamator Class Assault Cruiser Mark II *Ragnarok II - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship Acclamator Class Assault Cruiser Mark II Lightsaber